Final Fantasy VII La historia
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: La historia de Final Fantasy VII contada como si fuera una historia de una novela y con ayudas para los jugadores del juego en todo lo que se pueda poner en una novela relacionada con el juego original. Ya está el capi 6
1. El reactor 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1: VOLANDO EL REACTOR 1**_

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la ciudad de Midgar. La gente paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad indiferentes a que algo pudiera suceder. Un tren viajando en medio de la noche, en dirección a la estación del Sector 1, comienza a reducir su velocidad haciendo que haya un potente chirrido metálico y salten chispas de las vías.

Los guardias aguardan tranquilos a que el tren se pare para poder ayudar a los pasajeros. De pronto del techo del tren saltan tres sujetos que pillan desprevenidos a los dos guardias y los dejan KO muy fácilmente. De la conexión entre los dos vagones salió un hombre musculoso de piel negra, cuya cara tenía dibujada una gran barba negra. Su cuerpo musculoso solo estaba cubierto por una chaqueta sin mangas de color verde oscuro y sus pantalones eran parecidos a los militares. Sus pies iban equipados con unas grandes botas. En su brazo derecho llevaba implantado algo parecido a una ametralladora.

Mr.T se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano. Dando una voltereta del tren, salió un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo, vestido con ropas violetas y que sujeta en su espalda llevaba una gran espada ancha.

- Vamos novato, sígueme – dijo el hombre musculoso y se marchó.

El chico puntiagudo registró a los dos guardias y para su suerte descubrió que uno de ellos llevaba dos pociones encima.

- Estupendo – pensó - . Esto puede ser útil.

Tomo el camino hacía la dirección en que habían ido los otros pero de pronto dos guardias le salieron al paso.

- ¡Alto!

Gracias a que cogió su espada a tiempo, pudo evitar que las balas le dieran. Corriendo lo más de prisa que pudo, el joven cortó a los guardias hiriéndolos de gravedad. Ambos cayeron al suelo sufriendo de dolor.

Pronto atravesó la puerta y llego a lo que parecía una calle que seguía recto y después giraba en dos direcciones. El resto del grupo que había visto en la guarida estaban frente a una puerta al final del pasillo intentando abrirla. Se acercó allí y solo uno captó su presencia.

- ¿Tú eres el que estaba en SOLDADO verdad? – Preguntó un chico que podría tener un poco más de edad que el chico puntiagudo, llevaba una bandana roja atada a la cabeza y estaba vestido con ropas militares.

- ¿En SOLDADO? ¿Pero no son el enemigo? – Preguntó sorprendida la chica que estaba arrodillada intentando descifrar el código de la puerta.

- Tranquila Jesse. Estuvo en SOLDADO, los abandonó y ahora es uno de los nuestros. No me enteré bien del nombre.

- Cloud.

- Cloud, ¿eh? Me llamo Biggs – le tiende la mano como señal de saludo.

- Me da igual como os llaméis, en cuanto termine con este trabajo me largo de aquí.

Por la calle derecha Cloud vio acercarse al hombre fornido cuyo aspecto le recordaba a Mr.T.

- Os he dicho que nunca avancéis en grupo. Debéis dispersaros – Ordenó con tono autoritario y firme mezclado con su potente voz aguda.

En ese momento Jesse logró abrir la puerta y los tres se metieron para dentro. Mr.T empezó a caminar para entrar, pero antes de pasar al patio se giró para mirar a Cloud.

- Así que en SOLDADO, ¿eh? No me fío de ti.

Mr.T se adentró corriendo en el patio y fue en ese momento cuando Cloud recordó su nombre: Barret.

Antes de pasar al patio, Cloud levantó la vista y observó el reactor. Finalmente se adentró corriendo en el patio y siguió a sus compañeros.

Salvo por algunos guardias y perros vigía, entrar dentro del reactor no supuso problema alguno. El miembro relleno del grupo y que vestía de blanco con una gorra roja se adentró por el pasillo izquierdo del puente y se quedó junto a una puerta. Cloud lo observó mientras giraba para pasar por el pasillo derecho siguiendo a Barret y los demás.

Tras subir unos escalones, se encontró con Barret. Biggs y Jesse estaban frente a un panel trabajando para poder abrir la puerta que tenían al lado.

- Tío, ¿es la primera vez que estas en un reactor?

- No, al fin de cuentas estuve trabajando para Shinra, ya sabes – respondió Cloud a la pregunta de Barret serenamente.

- Estos son los principales recogedores de la energía del planeta. Es principalmente tratada aquí.

- No es problema mío – comentó Cloud encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡De ahora en adelante vendrás conmigo!

En ese momento Biggs pudo abrir la puerta. La habitación siguiente era totalmente cuadrada y pequeña. Jesse corrió al panel y se puso a trabajar todo lo deprisa que pudo. Tardo menos de un minuto en abrirla.

Nada más abrirse la puerta, Jesse corrió al ascensor, Barret y Cloud la siguieron. Una vez dentro, Cloud pulso el botón de subir y el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Cuando Cloud se giro y miro directamente a Barret, supo perfectamente que esté le iba a dar una nueva charla.

- Si no paramos los reactores toda la vida del planeta se consumirá.

- No es problema mío.

- La vida del planeta se extingue lentamente pero de una forma muy rápida.

- Mira, lo único que me importa es terminar cuanto antes este trabajo y largarme de aquí antes de que el guardia robot y los demás nos detecten.

Barret se giró y el brazo en donde estaba implantada el arma se tensó.

Finalmente llegaron al paradero que era su destino. Siguieron a Jesse bajando unas escaleras. Luego entraron en lo que parecía ser el interior del reactor que estaba compuesto por varios tubos. Tuvieron que caminar por ellos y bajar con cuidado por unas escaleras resbaladizas hasta llegar a un puente que llevaba al núcleo del reactor.

Corrieron por el puente por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al núcleo del reactor. En el suelo Cloud pudo distinguir una esfera de color verdoso. Cloud supo enseguida que era.

- Vaya, pero si es materia.

Cloud se agachó y cogió la esfera. Barret lo miró con una mirada seria y le señaló con un gesto de la cabeza el núcleo. Cloud se acercó para poner la bomba y Barret se situó no muy lejos del núcleo para observar.

- Vamos ponla.

- ¿No deberías hacerlo tú? – Preguntó Cloud mirando a Barret.

- Calla y hazlo estúpido. Debo asegurarme de que lo haces bien y no estropees todo.

- De acuerdo que te aproveche.

Cloud se agachó para conectar la bomba, pero de pronto le vino una voz extraña dentro de su cabeza.

"Cuidado, es algo más que un reactor"

Cloud se levantó sorprendido. Miro a varios lados pero solo estaban él y Barret.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Cloud desorientado.

- ¿Qué pasa Cloud? Venga date prisa y conéctala.

Cloud se agacho de nuevo y conectó la bomba y de pronto todo el lugar comenzó a cambiar a un color rojo, se comenzó a oír la señal de una sirena y un mensaje transmitido por una voz de mujer.

- Atención, detectados intrusos en el núcleo del reactor. Mandando unidad para eliminarlos.

Barret miró a Cloud pasmado quien solo le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mala suerte, aquí vienen.

Ambos se giraron al oír un ruido que provenía del puente. A toda velocidad, venía corriendo algo parecido a un Escorpión gigante pero de metal y de color rojo. Una máquina escorpión.

- ¿¡Pero qué es eso? – Preguntó Barret totalmente sorprendido al ver la criatura.

- Un robot con forma de escorpión.

- Muy listo.

El escorpión se acercaba cada vez más a la plataforma donde estaban Barret y Cloud. Barret se preparó para disparar con su arma pero Cloud lo detuvo bajando su arma con su mano.

- Deja que venga a la plataforma, si nos encontramos luchando con el en el puente tendremos problemas.

El escorpión robot no tardó en llegar a la pasarela. Cloud y Barret lo miraron fijamente preparándose para lo que pudiera llegar. El escorpión emitió unos rayos de luz que recorrieron toda la zona.

- ¡Barret! ¡No dejes que esos rayos te alcancen! ¡Son sus scaners, si te ven no te quitará el ojo de encima hasta matarte!

Barret hizo caso y comenzó a moverse para que no le alcanzarán los scaners del escorpión al tiempo que disparaba ráfagas de balas que impactaban en el cuerpo metálico del robot haciendo pequeños agujeros.

El escorpión comenzó a disparar lo que obligó a Barret a correr todo lo que pudo para atravesar al robot por debajo y ponerse a salvo a su espalda. Para su sorpresa, el Escorpión se giro rápidamente y levanto bien alto la cola. Barret apuntó y disparo.

La punta de la cola se comenzó a cargar de una energía azulada. Cloud lo se fijo desde la espalda del robot y corrió todo lo que pudo para situarse debajo del robot. Una vez en posición, Cloud cortó una de las patas del robot, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. De la cola del escorpión, salió disparado un rayo láser que derribo la pared del lugar contra la que impactó. Barret miraba el espectáculo sorprendido.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios era eso!?

- La Cola Láser. Una función instalada en caso de problemas.

El escorpión se puso de nuevo en pie y los apunto con la cola de nuevo que se estaba cargando.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Barret apuntando al escorpión listo para disparar.

- Escucha, voy a cortar su cola y lo paralizaré aprovecha ese momento para derribarlo. ¿Crees tener algo lo bastante potente como para hacerlo?

- Por supuesto – contestó Barret sonriendo y acariciando su arma.

- ¡Bien vamos!

Cloud corrió todo lo que pudo y dio un salto, se apoyó en un no de los rifles y tomó impulso para subirse encima del escorpión, el cual comenzó a moverse para quitarse a Cloud de encima. Sujetando fuertemente su espada, Cloud dio otro gran saltó en el aire y apretó sus manos en el mango de su espada para comenzó a descender horizontalmente hacía la cola del escorpión, justo cuando estuvo en posición dio su estocada.

- ¡Bravura!

La cola del escorpión se desprendió de su cuerpo produciendo varios fogonazos por los cables partidos. Usando la cola como impulsó, Cloud dio de nuevo un salto, guardó su espalda en el agarre que tenía en su espalda y extendió sus manos hacía el escorpión. Su muñeca derecha comenzó a brillar en un tono verdoso.

- ¡Rayo!

Como venido de la nada, un rayo cayó sobre el escorpión el cual comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, desorientado, mientras varias descargas chocaban en su interior. Pronto el escorpión se situó cerca del borde de la pasarela. Cloud miró desde arriba a Barret en cuya arma se estaba formando una gran bola de fuego.

- ¡Barret ahora!

- ¡Chúpate esta! ¡Gran Tiro! – La bola de fuego salió disparada como una bala de caño e impacto directamente en la parte delante del escorpión, el cual salió despedido hasta chocar contra un tubo y caer en la nada.

Barret y Cloud se acercaron a mirar. Tras comprobar que el escorpión se había perdido en la oscuridad, iban a chocar las manos en el aire pero de pronto se oyó un mensaje de aviso.

- La explosión dará comienzo en diez minutos, por favor, despejen la zona.

Cloud y Barret se miraron.

- Démonos prisa.

Tan rápido como pudieron, deshicieron el camino andado. Se encontraron con algún robot humanoide que otro robot humanoide que no tuvieron dificultad de derribar gracias a los disparos a larga distancia de Barret. En la vuelta, Cloud vio como Jesse hacía un intento por moverse, pero no podía. Se acercó tan pronto como pudo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Cloud agachándose para observar.

- Mi pierna, quedó atrapada – dijo Jesse y Cloud metió su mano por un agujero en la rejilla para hacer presión para que saliera - . Gracias.

7 minutos para la explosión.

Ambos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, subieron las escaleras de la especie de edificio que habían bajado antes y montaron rápidamente en el ascensor.

6 minutos para la explosión.

Cuando volvieron a la sala de las puertas con paneles, encontraron a Biggs frente a uno trabajando rápidamente.

- ¿Pero qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó Barret.

- La clave, la han cambiado. Estoy descifrándola.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Rápido!

5 minutos para la explosión.

- ¡Ya esta! – gritó Biggs de alegría y la puerta se abrió.

Jesse corrió al panel de la otra puerta para abrirlo.

4 minutos para la explosión.

- ¡Venga rápido!

- ¡Hago lo que puedo! – Gritó Jesse trabajando tan de prisa como podía.

3 minutos para la explosión.

- ¡Ya está!

La puerta se abrió y todos corrieron para dirigirse al puente.

2 minutos para la explosión.

Todos vieron como Wedge hacía señales para que se dieran prisa desde su ubicación.

- ¡Vamos rápido!

1 minutos para la explosión.

Jesse se cayó y Cloud se detuvo para ayudarla a levantarse. En ese instante comenzó la explosión en el reactor. Todo lo deprisa que pudieron, Jesse y Cloud corrieron hacía su única vía de escape.

Todo el lugar voló por los aires, desde las alturas, se podía ver como una gran nube de fuego salía del reactor y como este comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno pues aquí esta primera parte, quiero decir que esto no es un fic es solo que me ha dado por escribir la historia del Final Fantasy VII como si fuera un libro y que de paso sirviera de guía. Además, como la pelí de Advent Children nos ponía los combates con tanta acción, pues pensé en como podrían ser los combates de verdad que no fueran por turnos. Bueno si a ustedes le parece bien la idea lo continuaré sino no._


	2. La promesa

_**CAPÍTULO 2: VOLVIENDO AL ESCONDITE. LA PROMESA**_

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en ruinas. Jesse estaba delante de una pared de escombros colocando una bomba para volarla. Cloud miraba con atención. El resto del grupo estaba por el lugar.

- Lo logramos. – dijo Biggs rompiendo el silencio.

- Esto mantendrá el planeta un poco más – comentó Barret.

- Bien ya esta. Vamos.

Todo el grupo se escondió detrás de una barrera de escombros para protegerse de la explosión. En pocos segundos, la bomba explotó y los escombros desaparecieron en una cortina de fuego que cubrió la salida de la puerta.

Cloud fue el primero en salir dando una voltereta por el suelo. Barret lo siguió dando un salto para salir y el resto del grupo salió corriendo cubriéndose la cabeza, excepto Wedge a quien se le quemaba el trasero y corría de un lado a otro para apagarlo.

- ¡Bien venid todos aquí! – Gritó Barret autoritariamente y todo el grupo se situó alrededor suya en forma de círculo - .Bien todo ha ido como habíamos planeado pero no os durmáis en los laureles y que tampoco os asuste esta explosión. Porque la siguiente va a ser aun más grande.

Todos asintieron.

- Bien, ahora dispersaos. Nos vemos en la estación.

Todos asintierion. Barret se dirigió de camino a unas escaleras para irse de allí, pero la voz de Cloud lo detuvo.

- Eh, espera.

Barret se giró para mirarlo.

- Si es por el dinero no te preocupes lo guardaré hasta que lleguemos al escondite.

Y dicho esto se marcho. Cloud se quedó un momento pensativo pero se imaginó que no podía hacer otra cosa más que ir a la estación. Así que corrió y subió por las mismas escaleras que había utilizado Barret para irse.

La ciudad estaba seriamente dañada. Coches por el suelo, escombros. Una joven caminaba tranquila mirando todo el destrozo. Su ropa era de color rosado claro y colgando de uno de sus brazos cargaba con un cesto lleno de flores. Su pelo era de color castaño y largo. De pronto alguien le dio un empujón y cayo al suelo. Había caído sobre el trasero y eso le molestaba mucho porque le dolía, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver que había un chico de cabello rubio puntiagudo muy cerca de ella. Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacía él.

- Disculpa… ¿sabes lo que pasado? – Preguntó la chica con voz serena y suave.

El chico puntiagudo se giro y la miro.

- ¿Eh? No nada…

Se produjo un corto silencio entre los dos. Entonces el chico de pelo puntiagudo se fijo en el cesto que llevaba la muchacha.

- Caramba, no se ven muchas flores por aquí.

- Ah, ¿te gustan? Solo cuestan un gil.

- Dame una.

Cloud le dio el gil y la muchacha le dio una flor.

- Gracias.

Cloud la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Será mejor que te vayas de aquí. Puede ser un lugar muy peligroso.

- ¿De verdad? Está bien. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar. Cloud la siguió con la mirada. Realmente le había parecido una chica muy guapa. Cloud siguió su camino y se metió en la estación la cual estaba totalmente en ruinas. La gente corría de un lugar a otro y gritaba que había sido culpa de AVALANCHA. Por el camino Cloud encontró una poción que guardó con las otras y continuó su camino para encontrar el camino al ánden.

Llego a una calle que se dividia en otras dos además por la que había venido. A sus pies estaba el túnel por el cual pasaba el tren que tenía que tomar. De pronto Cloud oyó acercarse a alguien corriendo por su espalda. Cuando se giró, vio a dos soldados de Shinra con su uniforme de color azul y equipados con sus ametralladoras apuntandole.

- ¡Alto!

Decidido que no era momento para pelear, Cloud decidió escapar por una de las calles. Probo suerte por la de la izquierda pero aparecieron más guardias. Intentó lo mismo con la izquierda pero de nuevo aparecieron soldados de Shinra. De pronto Cloud se vio rodeado por siete soldados de Shinra.

- Ya no tienes escapatoria – dijo uno de los soldados que parecía ser el líder.

- Lo siento chicos, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotros.

Se oyó el pitido que indicaba la salida del tren. Cloud dio un salto y cayó justo encima del techo de la locomotora de vapor. Pronto vino otro túnel por lo que los soldados de Shinra no pudieron dispararle.

En uno de los vagones de carga, se encontraba el grupo de AVALANCHA, distribuido por todo el lugar. Había un gran silencio.

- Cloud no ha aparecido – comentó Biggs rompiendo el silencio.

Nadie dijo nada.

- Quizás lo hayan matado… - comentó Biggs de nuevo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó Barret contrariando lo que Biggs había dicho.

Se produjo de nuevo un gran silencio.

- Barret, ¿crees que Cloud…?... ¿lucho hasta el final por AVALANCHA?

- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? – Barret golpea la caja en la que esta apoyado con su brazo arma - . Si no fuerais todos una panda de inútiles.

De nuevo se produjo un silencio y esta vez fue Wedge quien dijo algo.

- Barret, ¿que hay sobre el dinero?

Barret golpea fuertemente otra vez la caja.

- Eh… no nada olvídalo.

- Cloud… - suspiró Jesse.

De nuevo un gran silencio. De pronto se oyeron unos golpes y todos se miraron entre sí. Al poco los golpes se volvierion a repetir. La puerta del vagón se abrió de golpe y dando una voltereta entró Cloud en el vagón aterrizando frente a Barret de rodillas.

- ¡Cloud! – Gritaron todos a la vez.

- Caramba, parece que llego un poco tarde.

- Tienes razón llegas tarde. Y encima montas la escena.

- No me supone un gran problema, es lo que suelo hacer siempre.

- ¡Eres incorregible! ¡Voy a sacar tu dinero que estará ya caliente!

Barret se marcha y pasa al siguiente vagón.

Biggs y Wedge se acercaron hacía Cloud a la vez.

- Je, je. La próxima vez lo haremos mejor – dijo Biggs.

- Buen trabajo – dijo Wedge después.

Ambos se marcharon del vagón y pasaron al siguiente. Cloud los siguió con la mirada y luego vio como Jesse caminaba hacía la puerta del vagón.

- Voy a cerrarla.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Jesse caminó hacía Cloud. Cloud nunca se había fijado en ella como una mujer, pues sus ropas no le daban un aspecto femenino. Pero de cerca realmente solo parecía otra chica corriente.

- Vaya, tienes toda la cara negra. Deja que te limpie – Jesse saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpia la cara a Cloud -. Ya esta.

Jesse comenzó a caminar para irse al otro vagón. Antes de pasar al otro vagón, Jesse se giró un poco y miró a Cloud un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias por ayudarme en reactor.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza y Jesse desapareció por la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón. Cloud solo tardo unos segundos en seguirla.

El vagón estaba lleno de gente que cuando vio entrar a Barret corrió al otro vagón asustada. Había un tipo que llevaba un traje de color rojo que los miró y se quedó quieto un momento.

- Maldición, por eso odio coger el tren a última hora – pensó el hombre trajeado y se marchó al siguiente vagón.

Barret corrió y se sentó en uno de los asientos y el resto del grupo se distribuyó por el vagón. Jesse se fue a un panel, Biggs se apoyo en una de las barras para sujetarse para no caerse con el traqueteo y Wedge se sento en una esquina cerca de la puerta que conectaba al otro vagón.

Cloud se imaginó que estaba solos pero cerca de la puerta en la que el se encontraba había un hombre tumbado y dormido. Cloud camino hasta el final del vagón y Jesse le indico que se acercase.

- Ey Cloud, ¿quieres ver esto conmigo?

Cloud se acercó hasta ella.

- Todo esto me gusta, ordenadores, bombas, etc. Mira va a empezar.

La pantalla se encendió y dio paso a un plano tridimensional de la ciudad de Midgar.

- Mira este es un plano de la ciudad de Midgar, tiene una escala de 1/1000.

Cloud asintió.

- La ciudad esta cubierta por una placa y debajo se encuentran los suburbios. Antes cada ciudad tenía un nombre pero nadie en Midgar los recuerda ya, así que ahora nos referimos a las ciudades por el número de Reactor que tienen.

Jesse se acercó a la oreja de Cloud y comenzó ha hablar bajo.

- El reactor que hicimos volar por los aires era el uno así que siguen el 2, 3 hasta llegar al ocho.

En la pantalla se encendió un camino de puntos brillantes.

- Esos puntos indican el camino que sigue este tren.

Jesse se acercó de nuevo a la oreja de Cloud para susurrarle.

- Cualquiera podría pensar que tenemos pintas sospechas, por eso usamos tarjetas de identidad falsas.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una alarma y el vagón cambiaba de color rojo a su tono normal en cuestión de segundos.

- Hablando del rey de roma. Esa señal indica que nos encontramos en la zona de los sensores de las tarjetas de identidad, una vez se apague la alarma no sabes con que clase de tipos te puedes encontrar.

Jesse volvió para mirar la pantalla y Cloud se encaminó para sentarse. Barret se giró en ese momento y miró por la ventanilla.

- Fijate, esta ciudad no tiene ni día ni noche. Si no estuviera esa placa ahí podríamos ver el cielo.

Cloud se acercó y miró por la ventallita.

- Una ciudad flotante encima de la nada…

Barret se levantó y miró a Cloud sorprendido pero hablo con un tono irónico.

- Vaya miren como habla don seriedad, jamás imagine escuchar algo como eso de alguien como tú.

- De todas formas, ¿por qué la gente no se muda a la superficie?

- No lo sé, quizás porque no tienen dinero… o porque aman mucho su tierra como para dejarla.

Cloud se giró y de nuevo miró al cielo.

- Ya lo sé, nadie vive en los suburbios porque quiere. Como este tren solo puede ir a donde lleven sus railes.

El tren continuó su marcha. En unos diez minutos, el tren paro en la estación del sector 7. El grupo bajo del tren y se reunió debajo de las escaleras del anden.

- Bien de momento todo ha ido como lo planeamos. Ahora volvamos al escondite. ¡Dispersaos!

El grupo comenzó a correr en dirección a la ciudad del suburbio del sector 7. Cloud los siguió. Pasó muy cerca del pilar que sostenía el suburbio y lo contemplo con toda su grandeza. Luego corrió a la ciudad. Cloud llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Barret entraba en un bar y echaba a todo el mundo que allí había.

El grupo entro en el bar y Barret se quedó quieto frente a las escaleras con los brazos cruzados. Cloud corrió hacía el bar y Barret lo dejó pasar. Finalmente Cloud entro en el bar.

Cuando Cloud entro en el bar, una niña que llevaba un vestido rosa se acerco a el.

- ¿Papa? – Preguntó la niña pero al ver que Cloud no era su padre corrió hacía la pared y se giro cara a la pared.

Una chica salió de detrás de la barra y se acercó a la niña. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca apretada que dejaba a relucir sus pechos y una falda de color negra sujeta por unos tirantes. Su pelo era largo y negro.

- Marlene, ¿no vas a decirle hola a Cloud?

La tabernera se acercó a Cloud y Marlene caminaba detrás de ella.

- Perdonala Cloud, es que es un poco tímida.

- No pasa nada Tifa.

Tifa miró a Cloud sonriendo y se fijo en que en uno de sus bolsillos sobresalía una flor. Cloud se fijo y la saco.

- ¿Oh es una flor? No se ven muchas por aquí. ¿Es para mí? No tendrías que haberte molestado Cloud.

- Bueno… en verdad es para Marlene.

La niña se acercó y cogió la flor muy contenta pero en seguida se volvió a esconder tras Tifa. De pronto se oyó un gran retumbó que venía de fuera, Cloud se imaginó que era Barret y se parto sentandose corriendo en una mesa.

Al ver entrar a Barret, el grupo de AVALANCHA que estaba comiendo en la mesa de al lado se levantaron corriendo. Barret les dirigió una mirada muy seria. Marlene se acercó corriendo a Barret.

- Bienvenido a casa papá.

- Si – dijo Barret con una sonrisa.

Barret subió a su hija a su hombro derecho.

- ¿Eh? – Barret se fijo en que su hija tenía algo entre sus manos - ¿De dónde has sacado esa flor?

- Cloud me la regaló.

Cloud se giró un poco al oír esto.

- ¿Le diste las gracias?

Marlene se giró y miró a Cloud con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Cloud, cuidaremos de ti.

Tifa se acercó e inspeccionó a Barret.

- ¿Estas bien Barret?

- ¡Estupendamente! – Contestó Barret con una sonrisa y golpeando con su puño su pecho - . ¡Vosotros vamos a empezar la reunión!

Barret se acercó a la maquina de pinball que había en la pared y la golpeó. La maquina comenzó a descender como si fuera un ascensor. El resto del grupo de AVALANCHA saltaron por el agujero.

Tifa se volvió a situar tras la barra. Cloud se dirigió hacía allí y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Si, dame algo fuerte.

- En seguida te lo preparó.

Tifa se fue a la estantería donde tenía varias botellas y las mezclo en una bebida. Luego lanzó el vaso por la barra hacía Cloud quien lo detuvo.

- Dime, ¿has peleado con Barret hoy?

- Si.

- Lo suponía.

- De todas formas no ha sido una misión muy complicada.

- Supongo, estuviste en SOLDADO, así que nada de esto te parecerá difícil.

- Realmente no.

Cloud se terminó el vaso y se lo dio a Tifa.

- Deberías bajar – recomendó Tifa a Cloud - . Te estarán esperando.

Cloud se dirigió hacía la máquina la cual había vuelto a subir. La golpeó y bajo hacía el piso de abajo.

El panorama que se encontró era el normal. Jesse estaba trabajando frente a su ordenador, Wedge estaba sentando mirando unos papeles y Biggs estaba sentando en la misma mesa mirando unos planos. La tele estaba encendida, era una tele muy grande y estaban retrasmitiendo las noticias de la explosión el reactor 1.

Cloud se acercó hacía Barret que estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo. Al ver a Cloud Barret paro de golpear el sacó.

- Dime Cloud, ¿nos hemos enfrentado a alguien de SOLDADO hoy?

- No, estoy seguro de que no – dijo Cloud cruzandose de brazos.

- Pareces muy seguro.

- Si nos hubieramos encontrado con alguien de SOLDADO no estarías ahí tan tranquilo.

Barret intentó acercarse a Cloud para golpearle pero Biggs lo sujetó. Al final Barret pegó un fuerte puñetazo a Biggs que salió volando por los aires hasta estamparse contra la pared.

- Si eres fuerte… quizás todos los miembros de SOLDADO lo sean.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Cloud se acerca a Barret y se eleva un poco estirandose hasta quedar cerca de la cara de Barret.

- Me voy arriba, quiero hablar de mi dinero.

Cloud se encamino hacía el ascensor. En ese instante apareció frente a el Tifa.

- Espera Cloud.

- Dejalo ir Tifa. Parece que aún hecha de menos a Shinra – dijo Barret.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Shinra o SOLDADO los dos me dan igual. ¡Tú me haces una pregunta y yo la contestó eso es todo! – Dijo Cloud furioso mirando a Barret.

Cloud se giró y miró a Tifa con más calma.

- No me malinterpretes, me importa un bledo lo que le ocurra al planeta.

Cloud se subió en el ascensor y ascendió al bar. Se dispusó a irse, pero Tifa subió también en el ascensor y lo detuvo.

- Espera Cloud, de verdad necesitamos tú ayuda.

- Lo siento Tifa – dijo Cloud sin girarse para mirar a Tifa y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

- ¿¡Entonces te vas de verdad!? ¿¡Te vas dejando a tu amiga de la infancia!?

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? – Cloud se giró y miro a Tifa.

- ¿Te has olvidado también de la promesa? – Preguntó Tifa sonriendo y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda a la altura de su cintura.

- ¿Promesa?

- Entonces te has olvidado…

Tifa se acerca a Cloud.

- Recuerda Cloud, fue hace siete años.

De pronto a la memoria de Cloud vino la imagen de un pozo.

- ¿Recuerdas el pozo?

- Sí, ya me acuerdo. Creí que no llegarías nunca y me estaba quedando helado.

Tifa sonrió.

En ese momento Cloud recordó con exactitud lo que pasó esa noche. Un Cloud con catorce años estaba sentando en el borde del pozo esperando. De pronto apareció Tifa por un lado con un trajecito azul.

- Perdona por hacerte esperar.

Tifa se sienta en el borde no muy lejos de Cloud.

- ¿De que querías hablarme?

- Esta primavera me voy a la ciudad. Me marcho a Midgar.

- Todos los chicos se estan yendo de la ciudad.

- Pero yo soy diferente, no voy a buscar trabajo.

Cloud se levanta y se acerca a Tifa.

- Voy ha hacerme miembro de SOLDADO.

Tifa se queda sorprendida. Cloud se sube a lo más alto de la torreta del pozo.

- Voy a ser el mejor, como Sephirot.

- ¿Sephirot? ¿El gran Sephirot?

Se produjo de pronto un silencio entre los dos.

- ¿No es muy difícil hacerse miembro de SOLDADO?

- Si, probablemente no podré volver a la ciudad durante un tiempo.

- ¿Saldrás en los periódicos y en las noticias si las cosas te van bien?

- Lo intentaré.

Tifa comenzó a reirse de pronto.

- ¿Eh? – Cloud la miró intrigado.

Tifa levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Oye, ¿por qué no hacemos una promesa?

- ¿Eh?

- Si alguna vez estoy en peligro… me salvas, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Eeeeh? – Cloud se oculta un poco.

- Si estoy en apuros mi héroe vendrá a salvarme, al menos me gustaría probarlo aunque fuera una vez.

Cloud no supo que decir.

- Vengaaaaaa, prométemeloooo – suplicó Tifa poniendo una carita tierna.

- Vale prometido.

La memoria de Cloud regresó al presente.

- ¿Te acuerdas ya? – Preguntó Tifa.

- Ni soy famoso ni soy un héroe, no puedo salvaguardar la promesa.

En ese momento apareció Barret que trepó por el hueco del ascensor que por lo visto había vuelto a bajar.

- Espera un momento SOLDADO de todos los tiempos. Aquí… - Barret se mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saca una pequeña bolsa que le lanza a Cloud - . Ahí tienes.

Cloud la coge del suelo y empieza a contar el dinero. Habían 1500 gil.

- ¿Es esta mi paga? No me lo creo.

Tifa miro a Cloud sorprendida.

- Cloud, entonces tú…

- La próxima misión la haré por 3000.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó con un fuerte gritó Barret.

Tifa se acercó a Barret y le susurró al oído.

- Esta bien… realmente necesitamos su ayuda.

- Pero ese dinero era para pagar el colegio de Marlene.

Finalmente Barret miró a Cloud con seriedad.

- 2000.

Barret se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

- Está bien.

- Gracias Cloud – agradeció Tifa - . Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy duro.

Tifa bajo una persiana metálica para cerrar el bar y bajo con Cloud y barre a la base secreta del piso inferior. Al final, tras una pequeña cena, todos se fueron a dormir.


	3. El viaje al reactor nº5

Cloud se despertó a primera hora de la mañana

**CAPÍTULO 3: VIAJE AL REACTOR Nº 5**

Cloud se despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Había dormido toda la noche sentado. Estaba ya más que acostumbrado pues cuando era miembro de SOLDADO le era algo muy normal.

Uso la máquina para ascender al piso superior y allí se encontró con Barret y Tifa que le estaban esperando. Marlene por su parte estaba detrás de la barra del bar haciendo el trabajo que solía hacer Tifa.

Al verlo venir, Tifa lo saludó.

- Buenos días Cloud, ¿has dormido bien?

Cloud pensó un momento la respuesta. Se decantaba por picar un poco a Tifa o criticar un poco a Barret para enfadarlo. Decidió unir ambas opciones para ver como evolucionaba la cosa.

- ¿Quién no iba a dormir bien a tu lado?

Esta pregunta hizo que Tifa se sonrojara levemente y apartará la mirada.

- No sé que quieres decir…

- Aunque con los ronquidos de Barret ha sido un poco difícil dormir.

Barret hizo como que no oía el comentario.

- Bueno – dijo Cloud - ¿Cuál es el trabajo esta vez?

- Cogeremos el tren en la estación e iremos al reactor 5. Los demás ya nos están esperando – explicó Barret.

- En esta ocasión iré con vosotros – añadió Tifa.

Cloud asintió.

- Pero no será tan sencillo esta vez – dijo Barret.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para llegar al Reactor nº 5 hay que pasar un sistema de seguridad muy elevado – respondió Barret.

- Del cual Shinra esta muy orgulloso – añadió Tifa.

- No podemos usar las tarjetas falsas que hemos usado hasta ahora por lo que cuando lleguemos al control saltaremos del tren.

Cloud asintió.

- Marlene, cuida del bar mientras no estamos.

- De acuerdo. Tened cuidado de no morir.

El grupo iba a salir cuando Barret le dijo algo a Cloud que hizo que se detuvieran.

- Espera Cloud, tengo que pedirte una cosa.

- Dime – dijo Cloud mientras se giraba.

- Bueno yo… en verdad no sé como se usa la materia. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a utilizarla?

- Pues… - Cloud se quedó un poco pensativo. Si le daba una clase completa ahora de cómo usar la materia les llevaría un buen rato y si no se la daba, Barret se cabrearía.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno… no tiene mucho misterio. La materia podemos equiparla a nuestras armas y armaduras, según las ranuras que estas contengan. Al hacerlo nuestras armaduras obtendrán un atributo u otro de elemento mágico y serán más fuertes o más débiles contra ciertos tipos de monstruos. Además, según la cantidad de materia que lleves y de cómo este combinada puede hacerte más fuerte o más débil, por lo que hay que ir con cuidado.

- Entiendo...

- Eso es lo más básico. Luego según el tipo de materia que lleves y como la combines puedes conseguir distintas combinaciones de hechizos y demás y también hay muchos tipos de materias.

- Bueno, vale ya lo he entendido. Equiparla a la armadura y usarla. Con eso me basta – dijo Barret.

Tifa rió por lo bajo. Entonces le vino a la mente una cosa que le tenía que decir a Cloud.

- Por cierto Cloud, el hombre del almacén me dijo que tenía algo que darte, así que no te olvides de ir allí antes de irnos.

Cloud asintió y salieron por fin a la calle. Tal y como le había dicho Tifa, Cloud tenía que ir al almacén pero se fijo que a la izquierda del bar había una tienda. Se preguntó de que sería y se encaminó hacía allí. Barret y Tifa prefirieron esperar fuera mientras Cloud entraba.

Al entrar comprobó que era una tienda bastante cutre pero por lo que pudo ver era una tienda de materia. Se acercó al mostrador para hablar con el dependiente que estaba de espaldas ordenando la mercancía de la estantería.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Esta cerrado!

El hombre tenía ya su edad, posiblemente pasaba ya de los 50 y apenas tenía pelo en la cabeza. Al ver que no el visitante no se iba, se giró y se sorprendió al ver que era un cliente.

- Pero que tenemos aquí, ¡un cliente! – El hombre se apoyó en el mostrador y sus ojos marrones mostraron un pequeño brillo que hizo que Cloud tuviera un pequeño escalofrío - . Si bienvenido, ¡vendemos, compramos!

Cloud observó las materias que tenía en venta y la verdad que eran muy escasas y las típicas; hielo, rayo, recuperar y fuego. También miró los elementos pero no tenía mucho interés en ellos.

Poseía ya la materia rayo y hielo y también recuperar pero no la de fuego, así que decidió comprar una. Recordó su encuentro con el Guardián Escorpión en el Reactor nº 1, por lo que es posible que hubiera más robots en el Reactor nº 5, así que no vendría mal que alguno de ellos tuviera otra materia rayo.

- Me llevo una materia rayo y una fuego por favor.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Con las materias en la mano, Cloud salió de la tienda. Le entregó a Tifa la materia fuego, mientras que a Barret le dio la materia rayo. Se las equiparon en las ranuras de sus armas y se encaminaron al edificio del almacén.

Al entrar un hombre con los pelos puntiagudos y que estaba detrás de un mostrador con una reja, la cual solo tenía un hueco para pasar la mercancía y el dinero, les detuvo.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No podéis pasar sin comprar nada! Ya sé que no es muy amable, pero en estos tiempos que corren no se puede hacer ninguna otra cosa.

El grupo observó la mercancía. Claramente se trataba de un almacén de armas por los objetos y armaduras. Tenía aros de hierro cosa que interesó bastante al grupo así que compraron uno para cada uno. Se equiparon con ellos y tras acomodarse subieron al siguiente piso.

Al llegar se encontraron de frente con una reja que hacía de muro separa torio de una habitación llena de cajas donde había mucha gente viendo como dos niños luchaban entre ellos. A su izquierda había un hombre con un perro y a su derecho otra persona.

En el suelo, frente a la persona de la derecha, había una esfera de color azul claro. Cloud reconoció enseguida la materia y la recogió.

- Eso era la materia, ahora el cofre especial.

Un cofre cayó desde el tejado. Cloud lo abrió y encontró un éter. Tras recoger el objeto el grupo se encaminó hacía la estación.

Mientras caminaban al lado de la placa base del sector 7, Cloud observaba la esfera azul con sumo interés.

- ¿Qué es esa materia que has recogido Cloud? – Preguntó Tifa situándose al lado de Cloud con interés y mirando la esfera azulada que tenía en la mano.

- Es una materia de añadido.

- ¿Materia de añadido? – Preguntó Tifa.

- Si, se trata de un tipo de materia que al añadirla con otra de tipo mágico la hace más potente o logra que tu ataque o defensa sea aún mayor si el enemigo es débil a dicho elemento.

- Mm… creo que no lo he entendido.

- A ver. En este mundo existo varios tipos de materia y cada cual se distingue por su color; Verde para la materia mágica, la más sencilla de encontrar en cualquier lado, azul para la materia de añadido, difícil de encontrar, amarillo para la materia especial, no es difícil de reunir pero a veces si de lograr todo su potencial, roja para la invocación, este tipo de materia no se puede encontrar en cualquier lado y púrpura para la materia independiente, que es como un tipo de ayuda.

- Ya veo… pero, ¿qué has querido decir con eso de lograr todo su potencial con la materia especial?

- Cuando usamos materia contra enemigos o en combates, no solo nosotros adquirimos experiencia sino que nuestra materia también lo hace. Crece con nosotros. La materia se divide en niveles y cuanto más nivel tiene la materia más poderosa es y más daño puede causar, y a la vez más es su valor.

- Entiendo.

- Por cierto novato – interrumpió Barret - . ¿En este Reactor los enemigos serán más fuertes que en el anterior?

- Si, eso es seguro. Cada reactor tiene sus tropas especiales de monstruos y según aumenta el número más fuertes son los vigilantes que lo protegen.

- Ya veo, entonces esto será útil.

Barret sacó de debajo de su chaqueta una ametralladora de asalto. A Cloud le sonaba haberla visto en el Guardián Escorpión.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Preguntó Tifa.

- Se le cayó a ese maldito escorpión cibernético antes de desaparecer. Pensé que me sería útil y la recogí.

Barret se quitó el arma que llevaba y se incorporó la nueva.

- Veo que eres un hombre de recursos – comentó Cloud.

- ¿Y qué te esperabas?

- Entonces toma esto.

Cloud le lanzó la materia que Barret y el habían encontrado en el Reactor nº 1.

- ¿Y esto?

- Llévala tú. Creo que eres el más indicado para usarla.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Barret cruzándose de hombros y equipo la materia a su aro de hierro.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con la nueva materia? – Preguntó Tifa - ¿Cuál es?

Cloud la examinó un momento y luego desenvainó su espada.

- Se trata de la materia "Todos"

- ¿Todos? – Preguntaron a la vez Tifa y Barret.

- Es una materia que si se une a una materia mágica puede servir para herir a varios enemigos con ella o ayudar a todos los miembros del grupo.

- ¿Y vas a usarla? – Preguntó Barret.

- Si.

Cloud sacó la materia hielo de la ranura del mango de su espada y la insertó en la de su armadura. Luego puso la materia Todos en la ranura en la que antes había estado la materia Hielo. El pequeño hueco que unía las dos ranuras de la espada se iluminó con un pequeño tono azulado y verdoso.

- ¿Y eso? – Dijo Tifa mirando el brillo.

- Es lo que pasa cuando este tipo de materias se unen. Ahora si nos encontramos con un grupo de enemigos numeroso, podré usar esta materia para atacarlos a todos a la vez. Y si es un grupo de robots creo que esta es la mejor opción.

- Tienes razón – confirmó Tifa.

Por fin el grupo llegó a la estación. Todos se subieron al tren y el soldado que había en la estación cerró la puerta.

En el interior, al ver aparecer a Barret, todos los pasajeros se marcharon al otro vagón, incluidos los miembros de AVALANCHA. El hombre del traje rojo al ver a Barret suspiró con rabia.

- Otra vez me toca viajar con estos tipejos… que suerte la mía – murmuró y se sentó en su asiento.

Barret pasó por su lado corriendo y miró al otro vagón para comprobar si todo estaba en orden. Entonces miró al hombre de rojo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

- Te he preguntado que si has dicho algo.

Al no oír una respuesta, Barret se acercó a él y se situó delante de él. El hombre de rojo lo miró a la cara con ojos temerosos.

- ¿Has visto eso? El vagón se ha vaciado de repente.

- ¡Ma-Maldición! ¡S-Se ha vaciado por que hay por aquí tipos como tú!

Al oír esto Barret lo golpeó con su brazo arma en la cabeza y el tipo salto.

- ¿¡H-Has oído las noticias!? ¡Los de AVALANCHA han dicho que harán explotar otro reactor! Como me alegro de trabajar en las oficinas de la placa.

Al oír eso Barret se alejó un poco sorprendido del tipejo y apretó el puño con fuerza.

- ¡Trabajas para Shinra!

El hombre de rojo apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas para luego posar su cara sobre sus manos y entre lloros balbuceó.

- ¡Sr. Shinra! ¡Jamás cederé mi asiento a un terrorista!

Barret iba a pegarle pero la voz de Tifa que corría hacía el lugar lo detuvo.

- ¡Ya basta Barret!

Tifa hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y Barret se fue al principio del tren para sentarse. Tifa por su parte se acercó a la pantalla del vagón.

- Cloud, ven a ver esto conmigo.

Cloud se dirigió hacía allí pero se percató de un tipo que había tumbado en el asiento a su derecha. No había salido corriendo al ver a Barret entrar como un búfalo furioso. Realmente valiente o es que estaba tan dormido que no se enteraba de nada.

Finalmente llegó al lado de Tifa que al verlo se giró.

- Mm… parece como si ya lo hubieras visto… venga… acércate un poquito más.

Cloud se cruzó de hombros y se acercó más a la pantalla. Entonces empezó a sonar una alarma.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!? – Gritó Barret levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

Jesse apareció por la puerta que conectaba con el otro vagón y les hizo señas para que la escucharan.

- ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! – Luego desapareció.

Barret apretó el puño con fuerza.

- Maldita sea… no hemos podido ser nosotros… ¿entonces son Biggs y los demás?

Un pitido indicó que por altavoz se iba a dar un mensaje.

_Intrusos detectados en el tren, se procederá a cerrar el vagón número 1 en 15 segundos._

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos! – Ordenó Barret y pasaron corriendo al siguiente vagón.

Al pasar al siguiente vagón la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos. De nuevo se oyó el ruido de la alarma y la voz del altavoz.

_Intrusos detectados en el vagón número 2. Preparados para cerrar en diez segundos._

El grupo corrió al siguiente vagón en donde se encontraron la misma historia. En el siguiente ya era el último. Un soldado se acercó a hablar con ellos. Resultó ser Jesse disfrazada.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenéis que saltar ya!

Jesse corrió al final del vagón y abrió la puerta. Tifa corrió hacía allí y se situó frente a la puerta, mirando con un poco de miedo el exterior, un túnel. Pero le preocupaba más la velocidad que el lugar.

Barret también corrió al fondo y se sentó en el suelo. Cloud se acercó al fondo y miró a los pasajeros. Biggs iba disfrazado de un tipo con barba, mientras que Wedge llevaba ropa de ciudadano común de los suburbios. La verdad es que daba el pego. Se acercó a Tifa y posó su mano en su hombro. Al notarlo Tifa se giró.

- Madre mía, esto no es ninguna broma

- Pero si no saltamos nos cogerán – dijo Cloud encogiendo los hombros.

Tifa volvió la vista hacía la puerta y después de unos segundos se giró hacía Cloud y Barret.

- De acuerdo, me he decidido. Voy a saltar.

Tifa dio un salto y en seguida desapareció. Cloud se giró hacía Barret.

- ¿Quieres que sea el último?

- No, lo seré yo.

- ¿No tendría que ser al revés?

- Un verdadero líder siempre va detrás de sus subordinados.

Cloud asintió y sin pensárselo saltó.

Barret se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Antes de saltar miró al resto de su grupo.

- No la fastidiéis más – y tras decir esto saltó.

El grupo de AVALANCHA los perdió rápidamente de vista y se prepararon para cumplir su misión en el reactor nº 5.


	4. Destrucción del reactor nº5 ¿Cloud muere

Cloud se despertó a primera hora de la mañana

**CAPÍTULO 4: DESTRUCCIÓN DEL ****REACTOR 5. ¿CLOUD MUERE?**

Ya se encontraban en los túneles. El primer grupo formado por Cloud, Tifa y Barret tenían que infiltrarse por esa zona para llegar al centro del reactor y colocar la bomba. Por su parte, Biggs, Wedge y Jesse tenían que asegurar su infiltración y su ruta de escape.

- Bien, todo parece ir como estaba planeado – dijo Barret mientras miraba a ambos lados del túnel - . Ahora tenemos que dirigirnos hacía el norte.

El grupo corrió por el túnel y no tardaron en dar con el lector de ID del que le habían hablado antes a Cloud. Unos rayos de luz que parecían más bien una barrera para una puerta.

- Si seguimos nos descubrirán – señaló Cloud.

- Tenemos que buscar otra manera de entrar, buscad algo – ordenó Barret y se separaron.

Cloud se fijo en un pequeño conducto que descendía. Era algo estrecho, pero parecía que incluso Barret podía caber por él. Barret y Tifa se acercaron a él.

- ¿No estarás pensando que nos metamos por ese conducto no? – Preguntó Barret algo sudoroso por la idea.

- Pues la verdad… no veo otro remedio.

Tifa se inclinó al lado de Cloud para mirar por el conducto.

- No parece que haya nada que nos pueda dejar atascados en él.

- Pero si lo usamos no podremos volver a subir, así que… ¿bajamos? – Preguntó Cloud mirando a sus compañeros.

- Si, vamos – dijeron ambos y comenzaron a bajar uno en uno.

Tras haber bajado pocos minutos, cayeron por el conducto hasta un pequeño conducto de ventilación. Siguieron adelante y bajaron por unas escaleras para dar a una pequeña plataforma en forma de L que había que bajar por otras escaleras.

En esta ocasión dieron a una plataforma aún más grande. Cloud se asomó por la barandilla y desde ahí podía ver los suburbios del Sector 5 y si miraba hacía arriba, veía la placa.

Vieron a Wedge a lo lejos y corrieron hacía él. Por el camino se toparon con unas torretas lanzamisiles, pero gracias a la materia rayo, las dejaron inutilizadas como si nada.

Tras inutilizar a un par de torretas más, llegaron al lado de Wedge.

- Os estaba esperando. Tenéis que subir por aquí. Yo voy a prepararlo todo.

El grupo subió por la escalera y de nuevo se encontraron en todo conducto. Al lado de una pequeña entrada, con la rejilla rota, estaba Jesse, quién les indicó que bajaran por las escaleras del fondo.

De nuevo dieron a otra plataforma. Al lado de unas escaleras estaba Biggs.

- Si seguís por aquí llegaréis enseguida al reactor. Yo me voy con los demás a prepararlo todo.

Biggs se marchó por el camino que Cloud y los demás habían utilizado para llegar y desapareció al poco tiempo.

Tifa y Barret comenzaron a subir pero Cloud tardó un poco más. Una pequeña bolsa a su derecha le había llamado la atención. Era una pequeña bolsa blanca. La abrió y en ella encontró una carpa.

Cloud no tenía ninguna pero si las había visto cuando trabajaba en Shinra. Una herramienta muy útil cuando se hacen viajes o misiones peligrosas. La guardó y siguió a los demás.

Ahora ya se encontraban en la plataforma que daba al reactor, pero no podían llegar a ella, tenían que descender por una especie de tobogán. Se comenzaron a deslizar y cuando estuvieron cerca del suelo saltaron. Seguidamente se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al mini pasillo de tubos para llegar al puente que daba al núcleo del reactor.

Una vez en el puente, corrieron hacía el núcleo del reactor. Cloud de pronto cayó al suelo y se desmayó.

Sintió la oscuridad por un momento a su alrededor, pero empezó a oír algo que lo alejó de esa oscuridad. Parecía el ruido de maquinaria trabajando. La oscuridad desapareció y se encontró en una especie de tubo que hacía de puente entre dos puntos. Al lado había algo parecido a agua, pero mucho más brillante, de un color verde claro y que brillaba.

Cuando miró al frente, vio a dos personas. Una estaba en el suelo y parecía que no se movía, era un hombre, la otra, una chica, estaba arrodillada junto a ella y parecía que estaba llorando, pero no podía estar seguro pues el sombrero que le llevaba al estilo de un vaquero del antiguo oeste le tapaba la cara.

- Papá….

La chica acarició la cabeza del hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo. Luego se giró y parecía que miraba a Cloud, quién la reconoció al instante. A pesar de que llevaba otras ropas y era más joven, estaba claro que se trataba de Tifa.

- Fue Sephirot… ¿verdad?

Tifa se acercó más al cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

- Sephirot… Shinra… Mako… SOLDADO… todo…. ¡los odio a todos! – El gritó de Tifa resonó en todo el lugar. Luego se levantó, cogió una espada que había al lado del cuerpo de su padre y se metió por una puerta. Cloud la perdió de vista.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Cloud estaba de nuevo en el puente, frente al núcleo del reactor nº5.

- ¿Cloud? – Preguntó Tifa mirando a Cloud con preocupación, quién empezó a levantarse.

- Tifa…

- ¿Eh? – Tifa miró a Cloud extrañada.

- Eh… no es nada. Démonos prisa.

Cloud se acercó al núcleo y acopló la bomba. Les hizo una seña a Tifa y Barret y comenzaron a correr para dirigirse al punto de encuentro para escapar.

Rehicieron el camino de las tuberías y subieron las escaleras de la plataforma y se subieron en el ascensor. Ya en los pasillos de las puertas de las claves, se dirigieron a un panel que había al lado de la puerta que tenían que abrir.

Esto sorprendió a Cloud. Pensaba que todos los reactores de Mako tenían el mismo sistema para abrir estas puertas que separaban el pasillo que daba camino al núcleo y el ascensor que permitía acceder al puente, pero ya vio que no. Cada uno se situó frente a un pulsador.

- Jesse me dijo que teníamos que pulsar los tres a la vez – explicó Tifa - . Así que vamos.

En el primer intento, Cloud se adelantó a Tifa y Barret, en el segundo lo hizo demasiado tarde, pero al tercer los tres lo hicieron perfecto. Atravesaron la puerta corriendo y se dirigieron al pasillo en forma de T.

Barret iba delante y giró a la derecha para ir a la salida.

- ¡Por aquí!

De pronto Barret se detuvo. Un montón de soldados de alto rango de Shinra salieron de su vía de escape y les apuntaron con sus ametralladoras.

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Gritó un sorprendido Barret.

- ¡Una trampa! – Dijo Cloud.

Se produjo un silencio que pronto fue roto por el sonido de unos pasos, que provenían del pasillo que Cloud y los demás habían usado hace un momento para acceder a este nuevo pasillo. De la oscuridad apareció una figura de un hombre menudo, de estatura mediana, con el pelo rubio pero en falta en la zona superior de la cabeza, con barba y vistiendo un traje de color rojo oscuro. Su paso era firme y confiado al igual que su mirada. En su rostro se pudo ver como dibujaba una sonrisa que demostraba una cierta satisfacción.

- ¿E-Ese es….? – Iba a decir Barret pero no pudo continuar.

- ¡Presidente Shinra! – Terminó Cloud la frase de Barret.

- ¿Qué hace aquí el presidente? – Preguntó Tifa a sus dos compañeros.

El Presidente Shinra observó a los tres individuos. Se notó cierta repugnancia en su cara y cierta idea de superioridad hacía ellos.

- Ya veo… así que vosotros sois esos terroristas… eh… ¿cómo era….?

- ¡AVALANCHA! – Gritó Barret - ¡Y tú eres el Presidente! ¿¡No!?

Shinra notó cierta repugnancia y desagrado en las palabras de ese hombre tan grande cuando se refirió a el como el "Presidente".

- Si así es.

Cloud se encaminó hacía el presidente pero paró a varios metros de él, ya que si se acercaba mucho, los soldados le matarían a balazos.

- Mucho tiempo sin vernos presidente.

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Mucho tiempo sin vernos? – Shinra observó a Cloud y su mirada de seriedad cambió a una de sorpresa - ¡Ah! ¡Tú! ¡Eres el que nos traicionó y se unió a ese grupillo! Se nota que has estado en SOLDADO por tu mirada.

Cloud asintió.

- Dime traidor, ¿cómo te llamabas?

- Cloud.

- Disculpa mi pregunta, pero no se me puede exigir que sepa el nombre de todo el mundo – dijo Shinra cruzándose de hombros - . De toda formas no sé que haces con ellos, ¿o es que acaso quieres convertirte en otro Sephirot?

Al oír este nombre Cloud dio un paso atrás y su mirada segura cambió a la medio sorpresa medio pánico.

- ¿Sephi… rot?

- Si Sephirot era brillante, quizás demasiado brillante…

Barret pasó al lado de Cloud y lo hizo un lado.

- ¡Basta te tonterías! ¡Dentro de poco este lugar va a hacer un gran BANG y los Shinra os iréis al infierno!

- Es una pena que unos fuegos artificiales tan hermosos tengan que usarse para acabar con unas sabandijas como vosotros.

- ¿¡Sabandijas!? – Gritó Barret furioso - ¡Los Shinra sois las sabandijas que destruís el planeta! ¡Y eso te convierte a ti en el rey sabandija! ¡Así que cállate gusano!

Shinra miró su reloj y suspiró.

- Siento mucho tener que dejaros y no poder contemplar el espectáculo, pero si me disculpáis, hay una cena que debo atender.

- ¿¡Una cena!? ¡No me fastidies! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

- No te preocupes. Me he ocupado personalmente de buscaros un compañero de juegos.

Shinra chasqueó con los dedos y se comenzó a oír el ruido de algo que parecía un motor. Venía de la "salida" que iban a usar Cloud y los demás. Tifa era la que estaba más cerca y fue quién vio como los soldados se alejaban de allí y se marchaban.

De la oscuridad apareció a toda velocidad un robot gigante, que flotaba sobre una pequeña plataforma circulas.

- ¿¡Q-Qué es eso!? – Preguntó Tifa horrorizada.

- Rompe-aire, el soldado tecno. El orgullo de nuestro departamento de desarrollo armamentístico.

El robot se acercó más a Tifa e intentó embestirla. Se apartó a tiempo. Barret corrió a su lado y apuntó a la máquina con el brazo arma.

- Estoy seguro de que los datos que extraiga de vuestros cadáveres nos ayudará para futuros proyectos. Ahora si me disculpáis.

Apareció un helicóptero y Shinra se subió a el, marchándose en él.

- ¡Espere Presidente! – Gritó Cloud, pero el helicóptero se marchó.

- ¡Cloud! – Gritó Tifa

El robot se estaba acercando a Tifa y Barret.

- ¿¡Esta cosa pertenece a SOLDADO!? – Preguntó Tifa.

- ¡Para nada! ¡No es más que una máquina!

- ¡Me da igual lo que sea! ¡Voy a destrozarlo ahora mismo! – Gritó Barret.

Cloud se acercó al robot y este se giró hacía él y le lanzó unos misiles que Cloud esquivó saltando hacía atrás. Luego usó la magia rayo y le lanzó una descarga al robot pero no parecía hacerle mucho efecto a pesar de que era una máquina.

Por su parte, Tifa lanzó una llamara al robot gracias a su materia fuego, pero no le hizo mucho efecto a su armadura y el robot le disparó con la ametralladora de su espalda. Tubo que saltar y colgarse de la barandilla haciendo el pino para esquivar la ráfaga de tiros.

Le tocaba ahora probar a Barret, quién al ver el poco resultado que había dado usar la materia, prefirió usar lo más típico, el ataque directo, y comenzó a disparar a la coraza del robot, a la zona donde tenía los misiles que lanzaba para bombardear.

El robot al notarlo se giró e embistió a Barret que salió disparado un par de metros y luego cayó al suelo de cara.

Aprovechando que el androide estaba distraído, Cloud le atacó con su espada en la espalda del robot. Notó algo extraño. Como que esa zona era muy poco dura.

El robot enseguida se giró y lanzó una nueva ráfaga de misiles a Cloud, quién, a pesar de que los había esquivado al dar un gran salto hacía atrás, la onda expansiva lo lanzó contra la pared.

Tifa volvió al puente y golpeó con un puñetazo al robot por la espalda. En seguida este se giró y la embistió. Cloud observó al robot. Notó algo raro en su comportamiento, pero no estaba seguro de si lo que pensaba era tal y como el creía o era simplemente una hipótesis sin fundamento, así que no tuvo más remedio que comprobarlo.

De nuevo le lanzó una descarga al robot que ni se inmuto y luego le atacó en la espalda con su espada. Esta vez el robot si que se dio cuenta y se giró e embistió a Cloud, quién pudo esquivarlo tras subirse a la barandilla del puente, aunque con la espada en las manos le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio. El robot se preparaba para lanzarle una nueva ráfaga de misiles.

- ¡Barret! ¡Dispárale en la espalda! – Gritó Cloud.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué? ¿¡Para qué!?

- ¡Tú hazlo!

Un medio inconsciente Barret disparó a la espalda del robot y este se giró hacía él, lo que preocupó un poco a Barret porque no podría esconderse ya que le fallaba un poco el cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso se puso en pie como pudo y se preparó para atacar al robot.

Cloud miraba al robot y sonrió. Tal y como pensaba tenía razón en su teoría. Bajo al puente, concentró su energía en la espada y corrió hacía el robot sujetando fuertemente su espada, luego dio un gran salto y…

- ¡Bravura!

Cloud cayó en vertical y la espada dejó un enorme corte en la espalda del robot que comenzó a emitir pequeñas descargar que acabaron en que el androide explotará al estallar los misiles que tenía en la espalda.

La explosión destruyó un pedazo del puente que conectaba la zona central de este con la de salida. Barret y Tifa no sufrieron daños pero Cloud quedó suspendido en el aire, y habría caído sino llega a ser porque se agarró a una pequeña tubería que sobresalía del destruido puente.

- ¡Cloud!

Tifa corrió al borde de lo que separaba a ella y Barret y Cloud y se arrodilló en ese espacio. Cloud colgaba, sujeto con una única mano de lo que podía ser su única salvación, pero no podía llegar hasta él y no parecía que pudiera aguantar mucho. Barret se acercó a ella corriendo.

- ¡Tifa! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Esta a punto de explotar!

- ¿¡Y no puedes hacer nada!?

- ¡Ni una maldita cosa!

Tifa miró a Cloud con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Cloud no te mueras! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte!

- Lo sé Tifa – dijo Cloud mientras intentaba que su otra mano, que a la vez sujetaba su espada, agarrará la tubería.

- ¿¡Qué hacemos!? – Gritó Barret que se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada.

- Escuchad, tenéis que iros de aquí. ¡Dentro de poco esto explotará!

- ¡Pero Cloud! – Protestó Tifa.

- No te preocupes Tifa, esto no es el final.

Barret y Cloud se miraron un momento. Barret asintió.

- ¡Venga Tifa! ¡Vamos!

En el reactor se produjo la primera explosión y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Debido a este temblor Cloud no se pudo sujetar bien y cayó en el vació hacía los suburbios.

- ¡Cloud!

Barret cogió a Tifa y por la fuerza se la llevó de allí, usando la vía de escape, gracias a la cual, escaparon sanos y salvos, pero… ¿habría muerto Cloud?


	5. Aeris, la florista

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA HUÍDA DE LA IGLESIA**

Aeris regaba con cuidado las flores. Unas flores hermosas, que sin duda eran de las pocas que quedaban en la oscura ciudad de Midgar, donde parecía que jamás volviese a crecer nada vegetal.

Desde pequeña le había gustado ese lugar. Gracias a los rayos de luz que entraban por los pequeños agujeros del techo, las flores recibían la luz suficiente como para crecer.

- Al menos hay algo bello en esta terrible ciudad… - murmuró.

De golpe oyó algo. Provenía del techo de la iglesia. Había sonado como si algo se hubiera estampado contra el techo. No era nada raro, pues los alrededores de la iglesia estaban llenos de chatarra y era normal que de vez en cuando algo se desplomase.

El techo cedió y varios trozos de madera empezaron a caer. Aeris se alejó corriendo tan deprisa como pudo.

La verdad, estaba más preocupada por las flores que por ella misma. Pero ahora no podía verlas bien, la nube de polvo provocada por el impacto de lo que hubiese caído sobre las flores era muy densa y no podía ver nada. Y como le costaba respirar, no tuvo más remedio que alejarse a la zona de la entrada, donde apenas había nada de polvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la nube de polvo desapareció. Aunque aún se respiraba el horrible olor a madera, Aeris se acercó con cautela. Si bien es cierto que lo que podía haber caído era un enorme pedazo de chatarra, también podría ser que hubiera caído algún monstruo. No sería la primera vez que pasaba.

Ante la idea de que pudiera ser un monstruo, la joven se escondió tras uno de los bancos y solo miró de reojo a través de una esquina. Nada parecía moverse por lo que, si era un monstruo o estaba muerto o estaba esperando para atacar.

Tras armar su vara por si tenía que pelear, la joven se fue acercando poco a poco. Entonces se percató que, lo que había caído del techo, no era un monstruo ni un trozo de chatarra, sino una persona.

Desde tan lejos no pudo verlo, puesto que varios trozos de madera cubrían sus oscuras ropas y su cabello rubio se mezclaba con el color amarillo de las flores.

Corriendo, Aeris retiró los trozos de madera que tenía aquel pobre individuo sobre el cuerpo y lo miro atentamente. Era un chico, seguramente mayor que ella pero parecía tener una cara de niño.

Acercó su oído al pecho del joven. Le costó, pero pudo oír perfectamente los latidos del joven. Aún estaba vivo.

Cloud se encontraba envuelto en la oscuridad. No recordaba bien que demonios había pasado. Todo eran pequeños flash de un combate contra una máquina de Shinra y de una caída desde la parte superior de la placa del nivel cinco. Eso quería decir que durante la caída o una de dos; o había muerto o había perdido el conocimiento.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de súbito una voz.

- ¿Eh? – Cloud miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie. La voz parecía de un chico. No sabía porque, pero le resultaba muy familiar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar la voz - ¿Puedes oírme?

- Si… - preguntó un dolorido y desorientado Cloud.

- Deberías tener más cuidado ¿No aprendiste nada desde entonces?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "entonces"?

- ¿Puedes moverte?

- Creo que si… lo intentaré….

- ¡Oh, se ha movido! – Exclamó de pronto la voz de una chica que Cloud apenas oyó.

- Lo intentaré…

- ¡Hola, hola! – Esta vez Cloud si que oyó claramente la voz de la chica. Pero sonada como en la lejanía, como si estuviera en otro lugar, pues resonaba en toda aquella oscuridad.

- Vamos tú puedes, Cloud…

Cuando Cloud abrió los ojos un fuerte rayo de luz lo dejó cegado, por lo que tuvo que ponerse el brazo delante. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue reincorporando hasta sentarse.

Miró de reojo a su espalda. Había una chica que llevaba un vestido rosa y de pelo castaño a la que estaba seguro de haber visto alguna vez ¿O sería solo su imaginación?

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la joven arrodillándose a su lado.

Cloud se giró para mirarla mejor. Su voz era realmente dulce y estaba seguro de haberla visto ya en algún sitio, pero no lograba recordarlo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en la iglesia, en los suburbios del Sector 5.

El joven comenzó a poner en claro sus ideas y sus recuerdos. Recordaba en el combate en el Reactor nº 5 contra la máquina de Shinra y como empezó a caer. Eso quería decir que había caído hasta llegar a los suburbios.

- Caíste de pronto desde arriba. Me diste un susto de muerte.

Cloud miró a su alrededor. Trozos de madera desperdigados por todas partes, sus ropas llenas de polvo…

- Todo esta destrozado… - murmuró mientras miraba al techo, alcanzando a ver el agujero que había hecho a su caída.

- El techo y las flores han debido amortiguar tu caída. Has tenido suerte.

- ¿Flores?

Miró hacía abajo. Estaba rodeado por un pequeño macizo de flores. No era muy extenso, pero si enorme para el entorno en el que se encontraban. Al notar que estaba aplastando algunas, se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Son tuyas? – Se quitó todo el polvo de encima y luego agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa – Lo siento…

- No pasa nada. Las flores de aquí son bastante resistentes porque es un lugar sagrado.

La joven se agachó y acarició una de las flores.

- Dicen que en Midgar no crece nada de naturaleza, pero por algún motivo aquí si que crecen las flores – acarició otra flor entonces con dulzura – Eso hace este lugar maravilloso y bello… por eso me encanta este lugar – sonrió a Cloud que no podía entender bien a que se refería pero bueno.

Cloud se alejó del macizo de flores y la joven se acercó a las flores que había aplastado con su caída. Para su sorpresa, con solo tocarlas las flores aplastadas y marchitas recuperaron su esplendor.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven pelopincho situó una mano sobre su cabeza para intentar recordar donde había visto a esa chica. Estaba seguro que la conocía.

Al verlo tan pensativo, la joven sonrió y se levantó.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi?

- Si… - respondió inmediatamente Cloud mientras seguía pensando. Entonces recordó – Eras la chica a la que compré una flor en el Sector 1.

Feliz, Aeris junto las manos y sonrió contenta.

- ¡Te acordaste! ¡Eso me hace feliz!

De nuevo volvió a su macizo de flores y, entonces, se percató de la materia que Cloud tenía unida en la enorme espada que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Eso de ahí es materia?

- Si, una poca. Hoy en día se puede encontrar en cualquier lado.

- Si ya, pero la que tengo yo no sirve para nada… - dijo tristemente la joven.

- ¿La que tienes tú?

Hasta ahora Cloud no se había percatado que el cabello de la joven estaba sujeto con una cinta de color rosa. La joven se giró y le señaló a Cloud la pequeña esfera que hacía de enganche del lazo.

- Esta es.

Era extraña. Cloud jamás había visto ese tipo de color en una materia. Un poco brillante y radiante. ¿Qué tipo de materia sería?

- Quizás solo sea que no sepas usarla.

- No, no – negó rápidamente Aeris – Esta materia es especial para mi porque era de mi madre, pero no sirve para nada.

- ¿Era? – Pensó Cloud. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

La joven se alejó y comprobó desde la distancia su macizo de flores. Al ver que ya estaba todo correcto, parecía que por fin había vuelto al mundo real.

- ¡Ah, si! Aún no me he presentado. Me llamo Aeris, la florista. Es un placer conocerte.

"Sería descortés no presentarte", pensó Cloud.

- Yo me llamo Cloud. Yo… eh… hago un poco de todo.

- Vaya, un hombre para todo, ¿entonces?

- Si, hago lo que haga falta.

Aeris empezó a reírse. Esa definición de "Hago lo que haga falta" le había hecho mucha gracia y pensar cosas que en verdad no debería estar pensando.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- No… no es nada, solo que…

Alguien tosió de golpe. Ambos se giraron, a la vez, hacía la puerta donde había un hombre. Su cabello era pelirrojo, vestía una chaqueta y pantalón azul y una camisa blanca. Su cabello pelirrojo era puntiagudo y parecía estar sujeto por atrás con una pequeña coleta. Miró a ambos sonriendo.

Cloud no sabía porque, pero esas ropas le parecían vagamente familiares. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacía el individuo. No sabía porque se temía lo peor.


	6. La casa de Aeris

**CAPÍTULO ****6: LA CASA DE AERIS**

Cuanto más lo miraba más le sonaba haber visto esas ropas, pero no era capaz de acordarse.

- ¿Pasa algo, tío? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, con arrogancia.

En ese momento, Cloud noto como si una chispa se encendiera en su cabeza, viniéndole imágenes borrosas.

- Yo te conozco… - de nuevo otra imagen – Si… te conozco…

Varios hombres armados entraron en la iglesia, situándose ante el pelirrojo y apuntando a Cloud y Aeris.

- Ey, Reno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos con ellos? – Preguntó el soldado del centro.

- Aún no lo he decidido – respondió encogiendo los hombros – Si se rindieran, todo sería mucho más fácil.

- ¡Cállate, expía de Shinra! – Grito Cloud mientras retrocedía hasta Aeris, situándosela a su espalda.

Reno miró a ese joven. Su mirada era decidida, pero en sus ojos había algo más, un brillo extraño que conocía muy bien.

- ¡No luchéis aquí! ¡Destrozaréis las flores!

Aeris agarró a Cloud del brazo y lo arrastró hacía la parte de atrás de la capilla.

Pensativo, Reno camino, pasando por encima del pequeño jardín de flores, aplastando varias, y se quedó mirando la puerta por la que habían pasado para escapar.

- Eran ojos de Mako… - murmuró - ¡Id tras ellos, pero no piséis las flores!

- ¡Pero si tu las has pisado! – Protestó uno.

- ¡Te irás al infierno! – Dijo otro.

Tifa miró el reloj. Eran las once todavía. Hacía unas horas que habían vuelto de la misión y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Nada más llegar se había encerrado en su habitación, no le apetecía ver a nadie. Y lo más importante: no podía dejar de pensar en Cloud.

- Cloud… por favor… que estés vivo…

Le era imposible pensar en otra cosa. Recordó de cuando eran niños, de cuando hicieron esa promesa. Hacía años de eso, pero era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Cloud antes de que se marchará para Midgar. Lo curioso, es que no podía recordar porque no encontraba otro recuerdo más con Cloud.

Se acordó de cuando lo volvió a ver en la estación de tren, medio herido y como ido. Pero de golpe volvió a ser el Cloud que ella había conocido y al que volvió a ver cinco años atrás en Nibelheim, Cloud, el SOLDADO.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y le saco de sus pensamientos. Oyó la voz de Barret.

- Tifa, tenemos un problema.

La huida no fue nada fácil. Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la iglesia, tuvieron que huir saltando entre los escombros y esquivando las balas. Gracias a unos barriles, Cloud logró deshacerse de los soldados tirándoles unos barriles que había por allí, pero no había logrado acertarle al Turco.

Ahora se encontraban en el tejado de la iglesia, rodeados y protegidos por la chatarra de alrededor.

- Ya me están persiguiendo otra vez… - murmuró Aeris.

- ¿Quieres decir que no es la primera vez que te persiguen?

La joven no respondió, solo se limitó a esconder la cabeza entre sus piernas.

- Son los Turcos, se limitan a hacer trabajos especiales llevando a la gente que les ordenan y esas cosas.

- ¿Tan violentamente? Pensaba que intentaban secuestrar a alguien.

- También están metidos en temas de asesinatos y esas cosas.

- Ya veo…

- Pero… ¿por qué te perseguían?

- Quien sabe, quizás piensan que tengo madera de soldado o algo así.

- ¿Tú crees? Bueno… mucha gente puede tener madera de SOLDADO y luego no estar a la altura.

- ¿Insinúas algo?

- No, nada – respondió.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, se pusieron en marcha. Huyeron saltando entre los montes de chatarra. Desde allí podrían llegar a la entrada que llevaba a los suburbios del sector. Y, según Aeris, estarían a salvo.

El suburbio estaba peor de lo que Cloud podría imaginarse. El del Sector 7 parecía un palacio al lado de esto. Lo más parecido a una casa era una caravana que casi parecía estar partida por la mitad por culpa de una tubería que se le había caído encima.

Aeris le presentó a un hombre, ya de avanzada edad, que vivía dentro de una enorme tubería, ya en desuso, que parecía estar muy enfermo. No podía articular ninguna palabra clara, y en la palma de su mano tenía un extraño número grabado, pero no se veía muy bien.

Cloud aprovechó para comprar provisiones. Un turco le había encontrado y, seguramente, estaba al tanto de lo del ataque al reactor. Tenía que volver con Tifa cuanto antes.

Aeris le llevo a su casa. Todo lo contrario del suburbio. La casa parecía el jardín del edén. Un extenso jardín se extendía a su alrededor, iluminado por el fuerte sol y cubierto por el basto cielo azul. Un expectáculo que Cloud solo había podido presenciar fuera de Midgar.

Dentro de la casa, les esperaba una mujer de mediana edad, pelo castaño y recogido en un moño, que al oír cerrarse la puerta cerró el grifo de la cocina y corrió a la entrada.

- ¡Oh, hija mía! ¡Sí que has tardado hoy!

- Lo siento mucho , mama.

La madre de Aeris miró a Cloud, con una mirada bien fija. Tan fija que Cloud se sintió incómodo.

- Ah, perdona mamá. Este es Cloud, es mi guardaespalda.

- ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿¡Quieres decir que te han vuelto a seguir!?

- Bueno… no pasaba nada, estaba con Cloud.

- Ya…

Su madre subió al piso de arriba. Cuando ya no se oían sus pasos, Aeris se acerco a Cloud.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Esta muy lejos el sector 7? Tengo que ir a ver a Tifa.

- ¿Tifa? ¿Es una chica?

Cloud asintió.

- ¿Una novia?

Sonrojado, Cloud dio un paso atrás y dijo que no moviendo la cabeza, por lo que Aeris no pudo evitar reír.

- Esta bien… veamos… para llegar al sector siete tienes que pasar por el sector seis. Te llevaré.

- Ni hablar, es demasiado peligroso.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada al peligro.

- Aún así… si una chica te ayuda… - murmuró.

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

- ¡N-No, nada!

La madre de Aeris bajo la escalera en ese momento. No sabía porque, pero Cloud no pudo evitar pensar que los estaba escuchando.

- Mamá, me llevo a Cloud al sector siete.

- Ah… - suspiró su madre – Hija, no voy a detenerte porque cuando te decides no hay quien te pare. Pero vete mañana por la mañana, ¿vale? Ya es muy tarde.

- De acuerdo.

- Venga, vete a hacer la cama.

Aeris subió al piso de arriba, pero se asomó por la barandilla, mirando a Cloud.

- Quédate a dormir en la habitación de invitados, esta al lado de la mía, ¿vale?

Y se esfumó.

Cuando fue a subir, la madre de Aeris le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo.

- Siento ser descortes, Cloud pero… ¿podrías irte esta noche sin Aeris, por favor?

Cloud la miro. De nuevo esa mirada fija. No hacía falta que se lo pidiese. Pensaba marcharse sin Aeris de todas formas.

- ¿No se fía de mi?

- No es que no me fie de ti… te estoy agradecida por haber salvado a mi hija. Pero no quiero que este en peligro.

- Lo entiendo, no se preocupe. Me iré esta noche.

- Te lo agradezco.

La mujer le soltó y Cloud subió al piso de arriba. Allí le estaba esperando Aeris, en la puerta de su habitación.

- Esta de aquí al lado es donde dormirás tú.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias.

- Te advierto que como entres en mi cuarto para intentar algo raro, te golpearé con mi vara.

- No soy de esos, Aeris.

- Solo lo digo por precaución – tonteó giñándole un ojo.

Cloud se metió en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se fue a la cama. Estaba cansado. Aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo del golpe y estaba exhausto por la carrera para huir.


End file.
